Sonic Boom: Fanon/Episode 6
This is the sixth episode of Sonic Boom: Fanon. Plot Emperor GatorMill and Dr. Eggman team up with villainous man named: Dr. Neo Cortex to turn everyone into mutants by tricking them into putting on the new invention he made with his old friend Nitrous Brio called the NV. But Sticks is not going to let that happen, Can she and her new friends: Crash and Aku Aku stop this madness? NV For Sale (The scene starts at Sonic's shack) (Sonic was going through the channels until he sees a commercial) Male Voice: Are you tired of having too many gadgets cludering your life? GatorJill (Disguised) There's got to be a easier way. (Soon a yellow man with a disguise on him is explaining the new product. The disguised man's name is Dr. Neo Cortex.) Dr. Cortex: And now there is! Ladies and Gentlemutants, I present to you: The NV! Access any file, talk to your disgusting friends, watch paper view, AND Juilan fries. (Eats a fry but spits it out) Oh, waxy. Ahem, and it's certainly not an evil plan. What do you think of that audiance? (Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi were seen watching TV with Julie Centaur, Scarlet Skunk & Fred Fox, while feeling suspicious on the disguised characters) Emperor GatorMill: Bad credit? No credit? Disgusting personal habits? Just put on the helmet already. Jackson Piraka: (notice GatorMill on TV & facepalms) You've got to be kidding me. Are they for real? Rico Rahkshi: That doesn't sound good when you figured that out already. Fred Fox: What's wrong with a Commerical like this? Jackson Piraka: Look closer. (Get the team to look closer in the TV to see that its GatorMill & GatorJill disguised on TV) Julie Centaur: Why those little...! (Team Piraka quickly charge out of the room to warn Team Sonic & Team Koopa) Male Voice: From the people who brought you The Electric Spoon and "I can't believe it's not toldstoy", call now and you'll also receive Neckbeard in a Can. Got a problem? Spray some hair on it. Stare into the dancing light, stare and dream. Stare and dream, get your NV today. Fred Fox: (as Team Piraka head out to warn the heroes, while setting themselves to raid the location of the commercial) (serious) Stupid NV... (chuckles histerically) "NV", that's clever. (Chuckles, but has got himself serious again) Were gonna plunder them. (At Eggman and GatorMill's Island Fortress) Guard Gator: And cut! Emperor GatorMill: Now are you sure that this is going to work? Dr. Cortex: Not to worry, it's all under control. Besides, I just phone an old callie. In fact, please welcome: NITRUS BRIO! N. Brio: Yes, it is I, N. Brio! No doubt you all remember me as the creator of the Evolvo Ray. Dr. Eggman: Wait, you did that? I thought it was Cortex. N. Brio: Of course it was me. I invented the Evolvo Ray, and mutatinated techniques, still use by that trechouros Cortex today. I. Was in. The first. GAME!!! (Drinks his potion) Mmm, lovely mutanton. So good, and I'm very happy to be back. Mecha Tech: (facepalms) Look, if we're done with the introductions, can we get this train wreck going or are we doing some old school evil on the Bygone Island of nitwits? Emperor GatorMill: Alright, jeez. No need to get hasty. Blaze Fire: (smirks a bit, under his flaming mouth) Pfft, whatever, he's always hasty. (In the village) (Everyone was getting an NV by the Guard Gators in disguises) Jackson Piraka, Rico Rahkshi, Julie Centaur, Scarlet Skunk & Fred Fox: (ready themselves) Jackson Piraka: (Hidden quietly with the rest of Team Sonic & Team Koopa & their weapons at the ready) There it is. It's right here. Julie Centaur: And were certain that there's certain doom awaiting from inside there. Rico Rahkshi: Yep. Captain Joseph: Who'd be dumb to not know it's another one of GatorMill and Eggman's tricks? Fred Fox: In retrospect, they act like they never seen them before. Sticks: Those contraptions will take over our brains if we don't destroy them! Captain Joseph: (Covers Sticks' mouth) Quiet, they'll see us. Jackson Piraka: (whispers) So keep your voices down while we all figure out a plan to shut those NVs down. Julie Centaur: We might need to plan our new approach. (At Captain Joseph's castle) Captain Joseph: Alright. Since Sticks almost got us caught during our spying on the NVs, We need a fool proof plan. Professor Paul: But who was that yellow man with Eggman and GatorMill? Fred Fox: And Mecha Tech, don't forget Mecha Tech. Jackson Piraka: Whoever he is, he seems like he doesn't belong here. Scarlet Skunk (checking for any items to protect the brain area) Were about to find out. We need to wear something to protect our brains from these NV helmets. I need my brain to remember my memories. Captain Joseph: So, what do you got Scarlet? Scarlet Skunk: (bringing out Protective Tin Foil & Metal Helmets, along with sound proof ear muffs & night vision goggles) Julie & I brought along Tin Foil Metal Helmets, Sound Proof Ear Muffs & night vision goggles. The tin foil part is Sticks' idea. Julie Centaur: Yes, but it's the only protective gear we have that is effective against the NV's brain control. Plus our eyes & ears both in protection as well. Jackson Piraka: Ah the ol smoke & mirrors disguise trick. Good thinking. (Put on the tin foil metal helmets, sound proof ear muffs & night vision goggles with the group's help) Captain Joseph: Let's just hope this idea works. "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes